Change
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: When an Assassin gets sent to New York on an assignment to take out a family, she had no idea that her targets were Mutant Turtles nor did she know that they would be the key to her past...


New FanFic! Gods I hate my muse but bear with me, I am working on the others as fast as I can. This will be the last new FF for a while. I will focus more on my others until I can get them either complete or whatever. You will see more from me soon!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT OR Assassin's Creed. Please support the official release. And PLEASE DON'T GO SEE THE NEW TMNT MOVIE! IT WILL SUCK!**_

_**~~~Change~~~**_

Horoki was on her knees, awaiting instruction from her master. The old man was reading a letter, no doubt it was a request for his finest pupil to go out and kill someone else. The girl continued to stare at the floor, waiting for the old man to say why he summoned the only female Assassin in her level. In fact, she was the only female Assassin in the building that wasn't of retiring age. Horoki raised her heard when she heard her master speak. "Horoki."

"Yes master?" The man placed the letter off to the side.

"You have a mission." Horoki raised her head, blue eyes showing nothing. The old man continued to speak. "The request is sent in by an old friend of mine. His name is Oroku Saki and apparently there are some things he needs help with. You are to take out the family that keeps ruining his plans to help us. Do you understand the mission?"

Horoki nodded, her purple hair hiding her eyes, "Understood master. Where is my mission?"

An evil smirk came across his face, "New York City." The man felt like laughing when he saw the girl's head snap up. They had found the girl wandering the streets of New York when she was younger. She had no memory of her family. The only thing she remembered was a man and a red dragon foot. But, the Master of the new Assassin's Guild of the United States returned his focus on the girl that was soon to be sentenced to death...

_**~~~Change~~~**_

Raph swerved in and out of traffic. He grinned as he revved the bike up more, feeling the machine hum between his legs. He continued to roar down the street, completely aware of the jealous stares by men and lustful glances made by women. The new and improved Shell Cycle was a beauty. Raph constructed the new Shell Cycle from a trashed 2005 Kawasaki Ninja 650R that he found in the junk yard. With a little help from Don and Casey, the new Shell Cycle was up and running like the beast it was.

Raph laughed as he pulled up, roaring the bike like a bat out of hell as he went down Broadway. The red banded turtle kept up with the wheelie for about a mile before dropping it down back onto the pavement. He heard several girls squeal. In joy or fear, Raph didn't know, He raised a hand to wave at them and glanced at the watch on his wrist. SHELL! He was going to be late for dinner. With a curse, he quickly turned and made his way up 51st Street to hit the Joe DiMaggin Highway.

He loved driving at night but apparently he got so distracted that he forgot the time. He hoped their fearless leader wouldn't get too mad. Ah shell who was he kidding. Leo got bent out of shape with almost everything Raph did. From his friend (Casey) to his choice in music (hey, Slipknot and Avenged Sevenfold ROCKED!)

Raph maneuvered his bike between a semi and a van. He glanced to the side to see the 2 kids in the back of the fan pressing their faces to the glass as they stared at Raph's baby. The turtle smirked and did another wheelie, revving up the engine. The smirk turned into a full blown smile as the tire slammed back onto the ground. He turned to look at the kids who were looking at him with awe. With a salute, Raph continued on towards home...

_**0123456789**_

Karai looked at the younger female in front of her and her father. The girl was even with her in height and had purple hair. It was tossed up, out of the way and her clothes made Karai think, _'What on Earth is she wearing?'_

For the girl was wearing a pair of black biking shorts under the strange skirt that showed off most of her legs. It was low riding, showing off her midriff. Her top consisted of a zipped up sleeveless shirt that had a obscurely large collar and it stopped just below her breasts. Two arm warmers rested on her forearms and knee high boots. All in all, Karai didn't like it. She also didn't like that the reason this girl was here.

Oroku Saki stood from where head been resting. "Ahh, you must be Horoki. Chevalier said that he sent his best Assassin. What he failed to also say was his best Assassin is also the most beautiful."

Karai narrowed her eyes. Horoki just nodded, completely aware of what The Shredder was trying to do. "And Master forgot to mention how young you look Saki-sama. I have never seen one as young as you for how old you look. You do not look a day over 30."

Saki chuckled, "You are sharp. I will give you that." Horoki smirked, seeing that the chuckle Saki released surprised his servants. Hun was standing next to a near by wall. His eyes had lust pouring out of them as he continued to to observe the purple haired girl. Stockman (in his strange robot body) scoffed.

"Master, I must ask. Why on Earth is she here?"

The Shredder glanced over at the scientist. "Because, you AND Hun have failed me more than enough. I called in a favor from an old friend. This girl here, is an Assassin."

Hun's eyes widened, as did Karai's. Stockman just looked confused. "What is an Assassin?" asked the scientist.

Horoki smirked, not showing that she had released her hidden blade. "Exactly what it says. We are trained to kill."

_**~~~Change~~~**_

_**And END! !I have had this idea for a while and decided to write it! Don't kill me...please?**_


End file.
